Profesor Halvorsen
by Srita Tragalibros
Summary: Ragnar Halvorsen es el profesor de Runas Antiguas en Hogwarts luego de la batalla de 1998. Todos sus días tienen la misma rutina, pero a veces surge algo diferente. Esta vez es una chica, Mary Hemsley, una Hufflepuff de cuarto año. Encontrarla llorando detrás de un tapiz sorprendió a Ragnar, quien se sentó a su lado y le preguntó qué le pasaba.
1. Introducción

**DISCLAIMER: los escenarios e inspiración de este fanfic pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, igual que algunos personajes mencionados. El OC Ragnar Halvorsen y la OC Isabel Illeá me pertenecen a mí, el OC Meralis Schreave le pertenece a mi mejor amiga, el OC Altair Black le pertenece a otra chica de un rol, y el OC Steve Williams nos pertenece por conjunto a mi mejor amiga y yo, y la OC Mary Hemsley me pertenece a mí.**

* * *

 _ **Este fic participa en el Reto #26: "El mundo del trabajo" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.**_

* * *

 **La historia está en el capítulo siguiente. Aquí pondré una introducción y explicación para aquellos que no conocen estos OCs. Les recomiendo leer esta explicación para entender más cuando lean la historia, pero no es obligatorio, así que si quieren pueden saltearla y pasar al siguiente capítulo directamente.**

* * *

 **Para tener una idea del aspecto físico de los personajes:**

 **Ragnar Halvorsen es interpretado por Malcolm Lindberg (obviamente, un Malcolm de 33 años de edad en esta historia particularmente).**

 **Meralis Schreave es interpretada por Aishwarya Rajesh (de 32 años).**

 **Steve Williams es interpretado por Tom Hiddleston (de 33 años, rubio).**

 **Isabel Illeá es interpretada por Margot Robbie (de 33 años).**

 **Altair Black es interpretado por Jesús Závala (de 32 años).**

 **Draupnir Halvorsen Schreave es interpretada por Alia Bhatt (de 7 años de edad).**

 **Raj Halvorsen Schreave es interpretado por Avan Jogia (de 4 años).**

 **Mary Hemsley es interpretada por Sarah Bolger (de 14 años).**

* * *

 **Ragnar Halvorsen es hijo de Erik Halvorsen y Draupnir Böthner de Halvorsen. Es un OC que fue creado por mí hace mucho para un juego de rol de Percy Jackson, y que fui adaptando a diferentes universos y juegos de rol a través del tiempo. En este caso, lo usé como OC en un juego de rol de Harry Potter. Este fanfic está ubicado mucho tiempo después de los acontecimientos del juego de rol, el cual estaba ubicado en el curso escolar de los años 1983-1984 (tres años después de que Harry obtuviese su cicatriz). En este fanfic, es el año 1998, unos meses después de la Batalla de Hogwarts donde Voldemort fue derrotado definitivamente.**

 **Respecto a la historia personal de Ragnar, resumiendo, es así:**

 **En segundo año, cuando Ragnar estaba en el Expreso de Hogwarts, una niña de primer año, Meralis Schreave, le metió una araña por el cuello de la túnica. No lo conocía ni nada, lo hizo sólo como una broma pesada. Ragnar era aracnofóbico y la pasó tan mal que decidió vengarse metiéndole una serpiente en el baúl a Meralis. Un par de semanas después en el castillo, Meralis tiró sin querer un frasco de poción agujereadora en la túnica de Ragnar. Él no creyó que fuese un accidente, sino que pensó que era una venganza por lo de la serpiente, así que a su vez se vengó haciendo desaparecer esa noche toda la comida que Meralis intentaba llevarse a la boca durante la cena. Desde ahí comenzó una batalla de venganzas sucesivas por turno.**

 **En realidad, aunque pretendieran detestarse, Ragnar y Meralis se preocupaban el uno por el otro, con pequeños detalles que mucho más adelante recordarían.**

 **Ragnar tenía inestabilidad mental y problemas con su padre. No podía controlar su ira y se cortaba por la depresión. Se descontroló a los quince años en una discusión fuerte con su padre, y le lanzó una maldición laceradora, pero el hechizo se desvió y golpeó a su madre. Ella murió y Ragnar fue internado en San Mungo para control psiquiátrico. Salió del hospital unos meses después, y el director Dumbledore lo aceptó en el colegio porque creía prudente darle una segunda oportunidad.**

 **Ragnar es aplicado y estudioso a pesar de que no le guste seguir órdenes ni reglas en general, así que se puso al ritmo de lo que se había perdido en esos meses de estar internado y recuperó sus buenas notas. Intentó hacer buena letra para agradecer la confianza del director, y venía bien, peléandose con Meralis, teniendo un par de amigos (Thais Selwyn, no mencionada en este fanfic, y Steve Williams, sí mencionado).**

 **Al comienzo del séptimo año, un par de semanas después de entrar a Hogwarts (año 1983), Ragnar iba tranquilo a su clase cuando le cayó un caldero en la cabeza. Era Meralis, que se había tropezado en la escalera frente a él y había dejado caer sus cosas. Era un accidente, pero él se lo tomó mal y la enfrentó. No pudo controlar su ira y estuvo a punto de lanzarle un hechizo, pero McGonagall y Snape los separaron. Siempre que creaban problemas, eran castigados, pero de forma separada. Harta, McGonagall decidió darles un castigo conjunto por primera vez para ver si lograban amigarse un poco.**

 **El castigo fue acompañar a Snape al Bosque Prohibido para ayudarlo. Meralis es muy buena en Pociones, y brillante en Herbología, por lo que estaba ahí para ayudar a Snape a recoger hierbas y frutos para sus clases. Ragnar, como un don especial, tenía una facilidad innata para usar Runas Antiguas de forma práctica, como si fuesen hechizos. La asignatura de Runas Antiguas en Hogwarts era teórica porque nunca nadie había descubierto cómo pasarla a un plano práctico, pero Ragnar lo logró, probablemente por la sangre vikinga en sus venas (los vikingos fueron los creadores de las runas). Ese talento era visto por los profesores, y lo mandaron con Snape para ayudar a reforzar las barreras del Bosque Prohibido con runas (las barreras son para que no salga ninguna bestia ni monstruo del bosque).**

 **Era luna llena porque muchas hierbas necesitaban ser recogidas en esa fase, pero había un hombre lobo suelto y los atacó porque Ragnar hizo ruido. El hombre lobo atacó a Meralis pero Ragnar, sin saber por qué, lo tacleó y lo empujó a un lado para que no pudiese atacarla. El hombre lobo lo logró morder en la mandíbula antes de que Ragnar encontrase su varita y lo matase con la runa de destrucción. Luego perdió la conciencia, y al despertar en la enfermería, no recordaba nada de lo sucedido. Meralis no se atrevió a decirle cuando él preguntó, lo mismo que los profesores (¿cómo le dices a alguien que está condenado porque lo mordió un hombre lobo?). Meralis le dijo a Isabel Illeá, su mejor amiga, e Isabel le dijo a Thais, la mejor amiga de Ragnar, la cual le dijo a Ragnar a su vez. Meralis sabía que si le decía ella, Ragnar no le iba a creer.**

 **Ragnar desde chico quería ser profesor de Runas Antiguas, y ser hombre lobo destruía esos sueños. Sin embargo, Meralis insistió a los profesores a espaldas de Ragnar para que le permitiesen seguir en el colegio y entrar luego al profesorado. Ella juró encargarse de la poción matalobos todos los meses con ayuda de Snape.**

 **Con todo eso, la relación entre Ragnar y Meralis se estrechó de a poco.**

 **Un chico psicópata intentó que Ragnar le dijese cómo tenía esas cicatrices, y como él se negó a responder, el chico en cuestión (Robert) torturó a Meralis para obtener respuesta. Ella no le respondió, y Robert la dejó en la enfermería de noche, medio muerta. Isabel la encontró, y Ragnar llegó poco después. Isabel obtuvo el nombre de Robert cuando Meralis despertó, y ella y Ragnar salieron en busca del psicópata. Lo golpearon y Ragnar le rompió la varita y la espalda antes de que llegasen los profesores.**

 **Tuvieron un juicio en el Tribunal del Wizengamot. Altair Black, miembro perdido de los Black y novio de Isabel, escribió la defensa de ella y Ragnar con su talento de abogado. Terminaron ganando. Robert fue a Azkaban, Isabel fue castigada en Hogwarts (la obligaron a cursar séptimo dos veces en lugar de ir directamente a estudiar a la Academia de Aurores, el sueño de ella desde su infancia), y Ragnar fue internado seis meses en San Mungo para mantener un control sobre su condición de hombre lobo y su comportamiento. Cuando salió del hospital, se había perdido mucho tiempo, así que repitió año igual que Isabel. Meralis ibá una año menos que él, así que cursaron séptimo año juntos, a la par de Isabel y Altair, el cual iba al mismo año que Meralis.**

 **Isabel y Altair salieron del colegio, entraron a sus respectivas carreras (ella para ser Auror, él para ser abogado en el Ministerio). Luego de obtener trabajo, se casaron, y después de mucho tiempo lograron tener una hija, Sirah Meralis.**

 **En cambio, Ragnar y Meralis terminaron el colegio y se fueron de viaje alrededor del mundo desde junio de 1985 (él tenía 20 años y ella 19) hasta agosto de 1990 (24 y 23 años respectivamente). Durante ese tiempo investigaron juntos más curas para los hombres lobo, avanzando en conocimientos sobre otros temas también. La búsqueda fue exitosa. Meralis logró inventar una poción que evitaba totalmente la transformación en hombre lobo durante la luna llena, pero en contraposición, el afectado se sentía un tanto mal durante todo el mes, más que nada durante la semana antes y después de la luna llena. Sin embargo, Ragnar prefiere sentirse mal todo el mes y no transformarse en luna llena. Meralis sigue buscando cómo contrarrestar esos efectos secundarios. Se está considerando en el Ministerio darle una Ordén de Merlín o algo así por sus grandes descubrimientos, que podrían aliviar a muchos hombres lobo alrededor del mundo.**

 **Luego de viajar, se quedaron en la India (la tierra natal de Meralis) por cerca de un año, y contrajeron matrimonio en abril de 1991. En octubre de ese mismo año volvieron a Inglaterra para anunciar su matrimonio a sus familias. Su primera hija, Draupnir Isabel (metamorfomaga como Ragnar) nació en octubre de 1992, y su segundo hijo, Raj Björn, nació en junio de 1995.**

 **Luego de la Batalla de Hogwarts en mayo de 1998, Ragnar fue llamado finalmente como profesor de Runas Antiguas, dado que la profesora anterior, Bathsheda Babbling, había muerto en la batalla. Meralis también fue llamada como profesora de Pociones, ya que Snape había muerto, y Horace Slughorn había renunciado. La profesora Sprout siguió dando Herbología hasta que Neville tomó su lugar años después, pero cedió el puesto de jefe de Hufflepuff a Steve Williams, el cual era ya celador y voluntario de enfermería en Hogwarts.**

 **Esta historia está ubicada en noviembre de 1999. ragnar tiene 33 años y Meralis 32.**

 **Mary Hemsley, una estudiante de cuarto año, co-protagonista de este fanfic, no fue creada en el juego de rol, sino específicamente para esta historia.**

 **Y ya, ahí está todo. Espero que les guste. Ya pueden pasar a leer la historia de verdad en el siguiente capítulo.**


	2. Profesor Halvorsen

Se pasó una mano por el rostro, presionando para intentar quitarse el cansancio por mera fricción, cosa que no funcionó. Arrugando el ceño al moverse, se puso de pie y se apoyó con las yemas de los dedos en la mesa para estabilizarse un momento mientras esperaba que remitiera el dolor de cabeza.

Sintió una pequeña mano cálida en su hombro, y el beso con aroma a canela de la profesora de Pociones en su mejilla.

—¿Te duele mucho, Rag?

El profesor de Runas Antiguas giró la cabeza para mirarla, sonriendo por reflejo, aunque eso desencadenó otra punzada en su sien derecha.

—Lo usual, nada de lo que preocuparse. Son sólo unos días, lo sabes.

—Saberlo no quita que me preocupe —Meralis chasqueó la lengua y metió una mano en el bolsillo de su túnica, sacándola luego con un frasco cerrado entre los dedos—. Una cucharada, y lo repites si no te relajó dentro de media hora.

—No sé qué haría sin ti —contestó él.

—Y por eso mismo estoy contigo, Halvorsen —contestó ella, con una sonrisa afectuosa—. Y no tengo planeado irme.

—Vamos, no te me pongas cursi, está todo el colegio mirando —rió él en voz baja, el dolor de cabeza un tanto disminuido por la sola presencia de su esposa.

—¿Qué, tienes miedo del "qué dirán"? —canturreó ella en tono burlón.

—No —refutó él, sacándole el frasco de la mano.

—Entonces bésame.

—Por Dios, Schreave…

—Lo que suponía. Y ya no soy Schreave, soy Halvorsen. Cobardeee…. —ella se dio la vuelta con una sonrisita pedante, dando un par de pasos para alejarse.

Ragnar gruñó, puso los ojos en blanco y la alcanzó de una zancada. La atrapó de la cintura y la hizo girar en un ágil movimiento para plantarle un beso en la boca.

—¿Feliz? —enarcó ambas cejas ignorando el dolor.

—Feliz —contestó ella con una pequeña sonrisa—. Cuídate, no rompas nada, no le grites a ningún estudiante y bebe agua.

—Estás como una cabra.

—Así me amas.

No pudo refutar eso y puso los ojos en blanco, observándola irse. Se giró hacia la mesa de profesores, tomó una cuchara de postre sin usar y se llevó a la boca una cucharada del analgésico, rogando por que hiciera efecto antes de que tuviese que dar clase. Evitó mirar a la directora, porque sabía que estaría viéndolo con una ceja enarcada, desaprobando el beso público. Ya seguro lo mandaría llamar luego.

* * *

—No, señorita Hemsley, así no —corrigió Ragnar. Tomó la mano de la su alumna mientras ella sostenía la varita, y la guió para trazar el dibujo de la runa en el papel—. ¿Ve? Las líneas pequeñas son de abajo hacia arriba, no al revés.

Cuando completó la runa Fehu, el trazo destelló un momento antes de desaparecer, y la hoja de papel se encendió en llamas. Ragnar apagó el fuego y volvió el papel a su estado original con un movimiento de su varita, separándose un paso de Mary Hemsley.

—Vamos, inténtelo con el mismo movimiento. Y decisión, por favor. Las runas no sirven si no está decidida.

—Sí, profesor Halvorsen —contestó la niña. El nerviosismo era evidente en su voz. Ragnar suspiró y posó una mano en el hombro de su alumna.

—Vamos, no se ponga mal, no le voy a quitar puntos —concedió, obligándose a imprimir en su voz un tono más amable—. Sólo quiero que mejore y se ponga a la altura del resto del curso. Ha decaído bastante este último mes.

Ella asintió brevemente, él podía sentir su hombro tenso, lo mismo que el resto de su cuerpo.

—Runic scripturam —murmuró ella, con poca decisión. Él no le dijo nada, y la observó trazar la runa sobre el papel con la mano tensa. Cuando la terminó, el papel largó unas volutas de humo nada más, pero era un progreso, y tampoco podía esperar mucho de una principiante aunque le frustrase.

—Muy bien, señorita Hemsley. Cinco puntos para Hufflepuff, de hecho. Aunque la próxima intente poner un poco más de concentración y fuerza. No sólo en la clase de runas, en todas las clases. Si se lo propone, podría llegar lejos, pero sólo si se lo propone. ¿Entiende?

—Sí, señor —murmuró ella. Ragnar volvió a suspirar y se alejó hacia otro pupitre para corregir a Mike Lawler, que estaba poniendo demasiada energía y ya había agujereado el papel con su varita. ¿Por qué no podía tener alumnos normales?

* * *

—Acerca de lo de esta mañana, Ragnar…

—Lo sé, profesora McGonagall —bajó la cabeza, avergonzado.

La insólita risa de Minerva McGonagall le hizo dar un respingo y mirarla, sin saber qué pasaba.

—Por Merlín, Ragnar, hace trece años que dejé de ser tu profesora.

—La costumbre —contestó él, ahora riendo también.

—Volviendo al tema —ella dejó de reír tan súbitamente que Ragnar tragó en seco.

—Lo siento, Minerva, no volverá a pasar.

—No me molesta que sean esposos, ni que la beses, ni nada de eso. Pero por favor no enfrente de todo el colegio. Hay una reputación que mantener, y arrumacos entre dos profesores no es una buena forma de hacerlo.

Estuvo tentado de decir que la culpa había sido de Meralis por provocarlo, pero sabía que McGonagall diría que él no tendría que haber respondido a la provocación. Suspiró y encogió los hombros como si quisiese desaparecer.

—Lo sé. No volverá a pasar. Lo prometo.

—Vamos, Ragnar, no es el fin del mundo. Y no te sientas intimidado porque simplemente yo te hable, ¿puede ser? Soy tu directora, pero ya no puedo quitarte puntos o castigarte como cuando cursabas como estudiante. ¿Tanto miedo me tenías cuando era tu profesora?

—Bastante —admitió él en voz baja. Oyó un resoplido de risa de la mujer.

—No sé si tomar eso como un halago o qué —suspiró ella, y abrió la puerta de la oficina con un gesto de su varita—. Ve, tienes una clase en media hora. Por cierto, estoy muy impresionada con los progresos de tus estudiantes. Pasar la asignatura de Runas Mágicas de teórica a práctica fue algo que nunca había hecho nadie antes, y se nota el cambio desde que empezaste a enseñar el año pasado. Bien hecho.

—Gracias, profesora.

—Minerva.

—Eso mismo.

—Ya, vete o llegarás tarde y me las arreglaré para quitarle puntos a Slytherin —dijo ella. Sonó muy en serio, pero él suponía que era una broma. No se quedó a averiguarlo.

—Buenos días, Minerva —dijo, y salió, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

* * *

Se sorprendió al encontrar a Mary Hemsley acurrucada detrás del tapiz del cuarto piso. Era un atajo que no muchos usaban, porque no acortaba distancia sino que servía para evitarse escaleras nada más. Ragnar solía tomarlo cuando se sentía cansado o le dolía la cabeza, pero nunca se había encontrado a nadie, menos aún a una chica llorando.

Cerró el tapiz detrás de él para que no llegase ningún curioso, y se puso en cuclillas con un movimiento felino. Mary alzó la cabeza e hipó bruscamente al encontrarse a su profesor a escasos centímetros de ella.

—S-señor Ha-Halvorsen… —tartamudeó, poniéndose de pie apresuradamente. Las lágrimas eran evidentes en sus mejillas.

Ragnar la tomó del brazo y la hizo sentarse de nuevo. Se movió para sentarse al lado de ella, entrelazando sus manos y apoyando los brazos en sus rodillas flexionadas.

—Vale, señorita Hemsley, es momento que diga lo que le pasa —amonestó, no sin amabilidad. Ella se había abrazado a sí misma por la cintura y miraba la pared de enfrente del estrecho pasillo—. Viene así hace un mes, bajando sus notas, no prestando atención en clases, con ojeras… Creí que era cansancio, ahora veo que también es llanto. Y de todos modos, una chica de catorce años no tendría por qué estar tan cansada. ¿Qué le sucede?

—No lo sé —contestó ella, volviendo a taparse la cara con las manos.

Infló las mejillas y dejó salir el aire lentamente por sus labios apretados para calmarse y pensar en claro.

—No lo sabe. Bien. ¿Cómo anda su relación con sus profesores?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Vale. ¿Amigos?

Se volvió a encoger de hombros.

—¿Familia?

No hizo nada. Había dado en el clavo.

—¿Tiene problemas con su familia?

Ella se largó a llorar de nuevo con el rostro escondido en sus manos. Esto iba a ser difícil.

—Puede contarme, señorita Hemsley. Sólo quedará entre nosotros dos. Yo tuve problemas con mi familia en el pasado, puedo entenderla.

Ella dejó de llorar un poco, pero no contestó. No le tenía confianza, eso era lo más probable.

Suspiró y echó la cabeza atrás, apoyándola en la pared.

—Vale, no me diga nada a mí, pero creo que debería decirle a la directora McGonagall, o al señor Williams, ya que es el jefe de su casa.

Mary se sorbió la nariz y levantó la cabeza, pero se quedó mirando la pared contraria del estrecho pasillo, sin hacer contacto visual con Ragnar. Él no insistió, sólo se quedó en silencio, y finalmente ella extendió su brazo derecho y arremangó la túnica, descubriendo la piel. No lo miró en ningún momento, pero él podía ver las lágrimas en sus mejillas coloradas.

Luego miró el brazo de la muchacha y dio un respingo. Sintió un gusto amargo en la lengua.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó, tomando con suavidad el brazo de Mary para exponer las cicatrices con más claridad. Eran casi tantas como las de él.

Ella retiró el brazo bruscamente y volvió a taparlo con la manga. Se abrazó a sí misma por la cintura. Sin embargo, él podía sentir que la tensión de su cuerpo se había relajado bastante, como si haberle mostrado eso hubiese sido un alivio de alguna manera.

—Usted vive con su padrastro, ¿no es así? —preguntó el profesor.

—Sí —contestó ella finalmente con la voz quebrada.

—¿Cómo es su relación con él?

Ella no contestó.

—Nadie sabrá, lo juro. Puede decírmelo con confianza.

No dijo nada.

—Sólo diga que sí o que no con la cabeza, si quiere. ¿Se lleva bien con él?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—¿Él la obliga a hacer cosas que usted no quiere?

Mary asintió lentamente.

—¿La golpea?

Ella volvió a asentir. Una lágrima silenciosa rodó por su mejilla.

—¿Ha cometido abuso sexual?

Mary se sorbió la nariz, y para consternación de Ragnar, asintió de nuevo. Tuvo miedo de hacer la siguiente pregunta.

—¿Usted está embarazada?

Sintió que se le iba un gran peso de encima cuando ella negó vigorosamente con la cabeza. Un problema menos.

—¿Él la ha amenazado con hacerle algo si usted le dice a alguien?

—Sí —dijo ella finalmente.

—Ha hecho bien en decirme, señorita Hemsley. Él no podrá hacerle nada. Para cuando se entere de que usted le dijo a alguien, ya estará detenido por el Ministerio.

—Pero no quiero que todos sepan —sollozó ella.

—Nadie sabrá, sólo yo, y los que sean necesarios, como la directora McGonagall y las autoridades pertinentes del Ministerio.

—¿No le dirá a nadie de esto? —movió su brazo, indicando sus cicatrices.

Ragnar suspiró y bajó la mirada. Cerró un momento los ojos, y luego de un segundo de duda, se decidió y subió la manga de su propio brazo. Deshizo la metamorfomagia que ocultaba sus cicatrices, algo que no hacía hace tiempo.

—¿A usted le parece que diré algo? —contestó con suavidad. Pudo notar cómo ella abría mucho los ojos al ver los cientos de marcas desvaídas pero evidentes que recorrían el antebrazo del profesor. Chasqueó la lengua y volvió a ocultarlas con su poder de metamorfomago antes de bajar la manga hasta su muñeca.

Ella no dijo nada, pero él sabía que se moría por hacer la pregunta, así que contestó al silencio.

—Ciertos problemas mentales. Estuve internado en San Mungo gran parte de quinto año porque la cosa se volvió grave. Depresión, estrés postraumático, problemas del control de la ira... Luego volví a estar internado en séptimo, por eso me gradué un año más tarde. Pero ya es agua pasada, tuve tratamiento psicológico, y fui aprobado por la directora McGonagall para trabajar aquí, así que no es problema.

Ella se veía bastante nerviosa, pero asintió.

—No le diré a los alumnos sobre lo de usted. Luego lo hablaré con la directora, pero no pasará al cuerpo estudiantil. Quédese tranquila. Su padrastro será arrestado pronto, y le encontraremos otro hogar a usted para las vacaciones. ¿Le parece bien?

Ella no contestó. Un momento después, lo estaba abrazando por la cintura con todas sus fuerzas. Ragnar dio un respingo otra vez y luego posó una mano en la espalda de Mary, dando un par de palmaditas.

—No se preocupe, todo estará bien. Ahora vaya, lávese la cara, y tome —la separó de él para sacar un trozo de pergamino del bolsillo y una pluma auto-recargable, y garabateó un par de líneas antes de firmar—. Déselo a la profesora Schreave, es un permiso de llegar tarde a la clase.

—Gracias, señor Halvorsen —Mary le sonrió de oreja a oreja, tomando la nota.

—Y espero que en la próxima clase logre prender fuego al papel. Humo no es suficiente, señorita Hemsley, no para alguien que lleva un curso y dos meses estudiando mi asignatura —amonestó, poniéndose de pie con un movimiento elegante.

—Lo siento, profesor.

—Vamos, ya tiene un mejor futuro, aprovéchelo. Buenos días, señorita Hemsley —saludó, y giró sobre sus talones, alejándose por el pasillo. Un rayo de luz relumbró cuando Mary se escabulló a través del tapiz en la dirección opuesta.

* * *

No comió durante ese almuerzo. La cabeza le había vuelto a doler de forma insoportable aunque tomase el analgésico de Meralis, y sabía que no se le pasaría porque el dolor era provocado por la rabia en este caso, no por la cercanía de la luna llena.

Meralis, sentada al lado suyo, no dijo nada durante toda la comida, pero él podía sentir su atenta y preocupada mirada sobre su persona aunque no la viese.

Su cabeza seguía dándole vueltas y vueltas y vueltas a Mary Hemsley. Catorce años. Una niña de catorce años abusada sexualmente por su padrastro. ¿Qué clase de cosa era esa? Estaban a dos meses de empezar el siglo veintiuno, y las personas eran peores que los malditos hombres de las cavernas. La cabeza le iba a explotar si seguía así.

—Ragnar… —dijo su esposa en voz baja, posando su mano morena en el brazo de él. Ragnar tensó la mandíbula.

—Estoy bien, se me pasará —contestó. Puso su mano sobre la de ella para darle un ligero apretón cariñoso, se puso de pie y salió del Gran Comedor sin medir más palabras, sintiendo los ojos oscuros de su mujer clavados en su espalda hasta que salió del salón.

* * *

La clase de los estudiantes de quinto año fue básicamente un desastre. Ragnar no lograba concentrarse, y los alumnos se confundieron aún más. Terminó quitándole cincuenta puntos a Marius Meyer, de Ravenclaw, sólo porque el chico se atrevió a preguntarle si se sentía en condiciones de dar clase ese día. Volvió a añadir esos cincuenta puntos a Ravenclaw un par de minutos más tarde, pidió disculpas y se fue del aula dejándolos a todos sin entender nada.

Se encerró en la sala de profesores y se dejó caer en uno de los sillones junto al fuego. No duró ni dos minutos ahí. Se puso de pie, enlazó las manos detrás de su espalda y caminó como un predador alrededor de la habitación, furioso e inquieto.

Lo único que veía todo el tiempo frente a sus ojos era el brazo de Mary y la forma en que ella lloraba. Nadie debería pasar por eso, y hablaba por experiencia. Tenía la gran tentación de viajar por polvos Flu hasta la casa del padrastro de Mary, y golpearlo hasta que quedase irreconocible.

Tenía los puños cerrados y el ceño fruncido. Su metamorfomagia se había descontrolado con la ira, y había modificado sus facciones a placer siguiendo sus encendidos sentimientos. El cabello rubio se había vuelto rojo sangre, igual que sus ojos, usualmente verdes. Un continuo y vibrante gruñido sacudía su garganta, y su mueca de rabia dejaba ver dos perfectos y afilados colmillos. Estaba tenso como una cuerda, y todo su instinto le decía que atacase a matar a ese hijo de puta que había dañado a una de sus alumnas. Hacía tiempo que no le salía la vena de ira así; había logrado tener un cierto control sobre su enojo con el pasar de los años, pero esto era algo que superaba el límite de su autocontrol.

La puerta se abrió antes de que pudiese sentirlo.

—Por las calzas de Merlín, Halvorsen, ¿qué te pasa?

Steve Williams, celador y voluntario de enfermería, jefe de Hufflepuff y mejor amigo de Ragnar, alzó ambas manos en un gesto de rendición al verlo. Sus ojos azules lucían confundidos y divertidos al mismo tiempo. Con una sacudida de cabeza, Ragnar obligó a su cuerpo a volver a su aspecto normal.

—Estoy molesto.

—Eso puedo verlo. ¿Ahora por qué es? ¿Por la luna llena que se viene?

—Eso me pasa todos los meses, no.

—¿Entonces?

Abrió la boca… Luego la cerró y negó con la cabeza.

—Nada.

—Por "nada" no te vuelves psicópata. Anda, dime.

—No, nada —gruñó Ragnar. No quería hablar del tema. Pasó por al lado de Williams y salió de la sala dejándolo atrás.

* * *

Se intentó calmar y pidió una poción tranquilizante a Madame Pomfrey antes de ir a su siguiente clase a la tarde. Los músculos se le relajaron a la fuerza, aunque la rabia aún hervía dentro de él. Se obligó a mantenerse tranquilo mientras daba clase, no gritó a nadie, no quitó puntos y no rompió nada, aunque ganas no le faltaban. Corrigió deberes, dio dos clases más de Runas Antiguas a diferentes casas y cursos, y luego fue a cenar al Gran Comedor. El enojo se había ido calmando un poco por la rutina, pero seguía estando tenso y desconcentrado.

Meralis no estaba en el comedor, como todas las cenas. Ella siempre se iba de Hogwarts apenas terminaba su última clase, para dar de cenar a Draupnir y Raj y bañarlos antes de que Ragnar llegase. Él se quedaba en Hogwarts hasta que todos los estudiantes de Slytherin se habían ido a la cama, porque eso era lo que le correspondía como jefe de la casa.

Cenó de forma consistente porque la falta de almuerzo le hacía rugir el estómago, se despidió de la directora, los profesores y de Williams, y supervisó que todos los Slytherins regresaran a su Sala Común.

Recogiendo sus cosas, echó un puñado de polvos Flu en la chimenea de la sala de profesores y se metió dentro de las llamas verdes, pronunciando la dirección de Hogsmeade donde vivía con su familia durante el año escolar. Después un mareante y corto recorrido a través de ceniza, sus pies tocaron suelo firme y salió con toda la elegancia posible de la chimenea de su estudio en su casa, llenando la alfombra de ceniza.

Antes de que terminase de quitarse la ceniza de encima con un hechizo, oyó el correteo de pequeños pies sobre el suelo de madera, y un par de segundos más tarde dos personitas lo taclearon a la altura de las rodillas. No hizo ningún esfuerzo por mantenerse de pie, y se dejó caer, con las piernas inmovilizadas y una carcajada en sus labios. Aterrizó sobre sus manos y se dejó resbalar hasta quedar tirado en el suelo, para que sus hijos pudieran treparse a él.

—¡Piedad! —rogó, en medio de una risa— ¡Sálvame, Draupnir! ¡Tu hermano me está matando!

—¡Peso cien kilos! —amenazó Raj, asegurando la afirmación con su mano, que aplastó la nariz de Ragnar con todo su peso.

—Mentira, pesas quince kilos y medio —canturreó su hermana, obligándolo a quitar la mano de la nariz de su padre—. Si pesaras cien kilos, no podrías moverte.

Raj le sacó la lengua, y antes de que Ragnar reaccionase, le arrebató la varita de la mano y se escapó por la puerta.

—¡Cariño! —gritó Ragnar, sin hacer ningún esfuerzo por levantarse para perseguirlo— ¡Meralis! ¡Raj tiene mi varita! ¡Fíjate que no prenda nada fuego!

Se incorporó, atrapando a su hija mayor por la cintura para alzarla en volandas y sentarla sobre sus hombros. A pesar de tener siete años, Draupnir era delgada y muy liviana, al contrario de Raj, que con sus cuatro años pesaba como una bolsa de piedras.

Salió de su estudio sujetando las piernas de su hija para que no se cayese, y agachándose para que no se golpeara la cabeza con el dintel de la puerta. Meralis apareció en la puerta de la cocina, llevando a un pataleante Raj bajo el brazo, y la varita de Ragnar en la otra mano.

—¿Prendió fuego algo? —inquirió Ragnar.

—Hizo volar a Fergus.

—¡Gato! —exclamó Draupnir— ¡Se llama Gato!

—¡Se llama Fergus Sonidus Attackepeck IV! —chilló Raj.

El bicho en cuestión salió disparado de la cocina. Ragnar dejó a Draupnir en el suelo para que fuese a consolar al pobre animal, y Meralis hizo lo mismo con Raj, no sin darle antes una ligera palmada en el trasero a modo de castigo.

—Es Gato —aseguró Ragnar, yendo hacia su esposa.

—Fergus Sonidus Attackepeck IV.

—Es un nombre ridículo para un gato.

—Ah, ¿y el de ustedes qué?

—Es perfecto. Un gato llamado Gato. Brillante.

—Fergus.

—Gato.

—Fergus.

—Gato.

—Gato.

—Fergus —retrucó Ragnar, antes de darse cuenta de la trampa.

—¡Ja!

—Cállate —le sacó la varita de la mano y la guardó en su bolsillo. Sin embargo, una sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

Meralis se puso en puntas de pie para plantarle un beso en la boca, con una mueca de satisfacción. Ragnar respondió el gesto abrazándola por la cintura y acariciando con las puntas de los dedos la mejilla morena de su esposa.

Draupnir volvía en ese momento por el pasillo, con el gato asegurado entre sus pequeños brazos. Raj venía a la zaga, haciendo ruido de explosiones y turbinas de avión. En cuanto cayó en la cuenta de lo que hacían sus padres, dio media vuelta sin dejar de hacer ruidos, y huyó hacia su habitación, mezclando ahora las explosiones y turbinas con ruidos de pavo y sirenas de policía.

—Raj está como una cabra —aseguró Draupnir, acercándose y metiéndose entre sus padres con total naturalidad, haciéndolos separarse y cortando el beso.

—¿De verdad? No lo había notado —contestó Meralis, divertida.

—Hay que llevarlo al manicomio. Que se lo lleven los Aurores y le arreglen el cerebro.

—Los Aurores no arreglan cerebros, querida —dijo su madre.

—¡Sí! ¿Cómo que no? Tía Isabel me lo dijo. Dijo que ella puede arreglar el cerebro de cualquiera, y ella es Auror.

Ragnar dejó de escuchar después de eso. Isabel Illeá de Black. Auror. Autoridad.

—Mer, estaré en mi estudio usando polvos Flu —dijo, y se dio media vuelta, dejando a su mujer y su hija conversando cosas sin sentido.

* * *

El marido de Isabel fue quien recibió a Ragnar cuando se apareció en el comedor de la casa Black a través de la chimenea.

—Buenas noches, Ragnar —enarcó las cejas, alzando la mirada del periódico que leía.

—Altair —Ragnar inclinó la cabeza a modo de saludo.

—Si estás buscando a Isabel, estaba haciendo dormir a Sirah.

—¿Ragnar? —Isabel apareció escasos segundos después—. Oí tu voz. Ahí se durmió —le dio una cálida sonrisa a Altair antes de volverse hacia Ragnar— ¿Todo bien? ¿Qué te trae a estas horas?

—Algo complicado —dirigió una mirada de duda a Altair, y este alzó las manos.

—Ya me voy.

—No despiertes a Sirah, ya voy contigo cuando termine de conversar —dijo Isabel, dándole un ligero beso cuando Altair pasó a su lado y salió del comedor.

—Puedes decirle luego, probablemente quede involucrado él también, pero me siento más cómodo hablando contigo a solas —explicó Ragnar.

—No hay problema —la mujer asintió con la cabeza.

—Le ibas a decir de todos modos, ¿no? —él esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

—Por supuesto, es mi esposo.

—Totalmente de acuerdo.

Isabel rió y corrió una silla, invitándolo a sentarse y haciendo ella lo mismo.

—Cuéntame. ¿Cuál es el problema?

Él se sentó con un suspiro. Le costó comenzar, siempre le costaba romper el hielo, pero al final lo largó.

—Es sobre una chica que asiste a las clases optativas de Runas Antiguas. Va a cuarto año, es Mary Hemsley, de Hufflepuff.

Isabel se puso un mechón de su largo pelo rubio detrás de la oreja, asintiendo a modo de mostrar que prestaba atención. Él carraspeó y evitó mirarla al seguir hablando, tanto porque le daba cosa hablar de eso, como porque aunque él fuese fiel a Meralis, Isabel tenía un atractivo sencillo y delicado que ningún hombre podía ignorar, y eso lo desconcentraba aún más.

—Ha estado decayendo en sus notas y ánimo durante este último mes, y hoy me la encontré llorando detrás de un tapiz cuando entré para tomar un atajo. Me senté con ella y le pregunté qué pasaba. A modo de cuestionario, le pregunté cómo le iba con sus profesores y con sus amigos, y se encogió de hombros, pero cuando le pregunté sobre su familia se largó a llorar. Aunque le dije que podía confiar en mí, no parecía dispuesta a hacerlo, así que le sugerí que lo hablase con McGonagall o con Williams. Él es jefe de Hufflepuff desde que la profesora Sprout decidió que él era mejor líder después de la batalla de Hogwarts.

—Sí, me lo contó Mer —asintió Isabel, reclinándose en el respaldo de la silla—. ¿Y? ¿Qué hizo Mary?

—No dijo nada pero me mostró su brazo.

—¿Y? —preguntó la mujer, aunque sonaba como si supiese lo que iba a decir.

Ragnar se dio un golpecito con las puntas de los dedos en su propio antebrazo.

—Igual al mío.

—Oh, Dios —Isabel negó con la cabeza, arrugando la nariz y el ceño en una mueca de pena.

—Ahí pude averiguar lo que le pasa. Ella vive con su padrastro. Él amenazó con hacerle daño si ella le cuenta a alguien, pero no voy a dejar que eso pase ahora que me lo dijo a mí.

—¿Abuso?

—Sexual. Y golpes. No sé durante cuánto tiempo ha estado en esta situación. Le prometí que el hijo de puta sería arrestado y que ella tendría un nuevo hogar. Y que no le diría a nadie que no fuese necesario. Obviamente McGonagall debe saber, y le diré a Williams, ese tipo es lo mejor que puede existir en estos casos, se encargará de que ella recupere la confianza en sí misma. Mer también va a saber, a ella no le guardo cosas, y si se las guardara, le dirías tú, te conozco —recibió una sonrisa cómplice de Isabel al decir eso, y un asentimiento de cabeza—. Altair claramente también se va a enterar, tanto porque le dirás tú como porque seguro termina involucrado en la parte burocrática del asunto.

—Es abogado. No tendrá problema en ser el abogado de Mary cuando el caso sea llevado al tribunal —aseguró Isabel, poniéndose de pie. Ragnar la imitó—. Yo me encargaré personalmente del abusador. Hay tiempo, porque Mary no volvería a su casa hasta Navidad, y para ese entonces, él estará bajo llave bien seguro. Llevaré el caso al Departamento de Aurores mañana, de todos modos. Cuanto más rápido saquemos a un energúmeno de la sociedad, mejor.

—Eres genial, Isa. De verdad que lo eres —Ragnar le dio una amplia sonrisa de gratitud. El enojo y los nervios se habían ido del todo ahora que se lo había dicho a la persona en la que más confiaba para estos casos. Una de las personas que más confiaba para todo, en realidad.

—No te preocupes, para eso estoy —la Auror le dio una de sus brillantes sonrisas habituales—. Sacando el tema de Mary, ¿cómo estás tú?

—Bien, hoy perdí control de mi metamorfomagia y le quité cincuenta puntos a un alumno por hablarme. Luego se los devolví, no me grites —agregó rápidamente—. Lo de Mary me tuvo irascible, mezclado con el dolor de cabeza habitual.

—Eso es por la nueva poción, ¿no?

—Sí, es mejor que la matalobos en cuanto a que no me transformo en luna llena, pero es una porquería porque me siento mal durante todo el mes, y muchísimo peor antes y después de la luna llena.

—Pero no transformarse lo vale todo.

—Exacto.

—Mer es brillante. Creo que planean darle una Orden de Merlín o algo así por ese descubrimiento.

—Totalmente de acuerdo. Lo merece.

Se miraron con calidez y sendas sonrisas antes de que ella lo estrujase en un abrazo. Ragnar apoyó la barbilla en su hombro. Él era mucho más alto que ella, pero Isabel usaba tacones de infarto y quedaba más o menos a su mismo nivel. Ella siempre olía a jazmines, desde que la había conocido.

—Eres una ternura, Rag —dijo ella, haciéndolo soltar una risa.

—¿Ternura, yo?

—Sí. La forma en que te preocupas por Mary. Por todos tus alumnos en general, por toda la gente. A mí no me engañas con tu fachada de chico malo. Y a esta edad ya no puedes fingir ser un adolescente gruñón, ya pasaste los treinta.

—Estamos viejos.

—Yo aún no me considero vieja con treinta y pico —Isabel se separó de él y echó el pelo atrás con su mano en un gesto de diva.

—Porque tú siempre eres preciosa.

Ella se rió.

—Te oye Altair y te reta a un duelo.

—Por eso no me oirá.

Ella volvió a reírse con él y le plantó un beso en la mejilla antes de que pudiese reaccionar.

—Vamos, Mer debe estar esperándote y tienes cosas que contarle. Mañana llevaré el caso al Ministerio y te mantendré al tanto.

—Gracias, Isa.

—Todo por ti, Rag.

Con una cálida sonrisa, él fue hasta la chimenea y echó un puñado de polvos Flu en las llamas. Pronunciando la dirección de su hogar, se metió en el fuego verde.

Mañana sería un día mejor para todos.


End file.
